Daughter of the Seas
by Song of the Riptide
Summary: 6 Promises. 6 Oaths. 6 Children, offsprings of 6 broken promises. Their lives will be changed. And This is just the first. Heather Lan, daughter of the seas, her friends and allies, will have to fight for their lives, their freedom, and their families. First of the Broken Oaths Series. Rated T Because I don't know what the rating would be.
1. The Dream, The School and The Girl

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story; so don't hate it right away. Flames are accepted.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns the HoO characters. I own everything else.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream, The School and The Girl.

Heather's POV

I really hate English class. My dyslexia made my head spins. My ADHD didn't help either. Writing and poeming and reading, it just make school worse. If you think school is bad, try going to boarding school. Or for that matter, try going to Fancy Yancy, by the way that is not the really name of the school, boarding school. The history, (Boring), of the school is that apparently, (I don't believe it), there is another Yancy boarding school in New York. Even in Canada New York is famous. It is the big apple, the _je ne sais pas_ of the USA. Yes, I know what _je ne sais pas _means. If you don't, look it up on Google translate. Yeah, you, the person looking at the computer/ iPad/ whatever electronic you are using to read this. I also know,

* * *

**(OW, hey Sam! What was that for? Oh… really? Was my ADHD acting up again? Don't answer that Fern. Ok. What was I talking about? Oh yeah. English class)**.

* * *

Anyways, learning english as a second language, as well as having dyslexia and ADHD, well let's just say, I was not on the teacher's good side. Or any teacher for that matter. I know, I'm rambling on and on. Let me introduce myself before,

* * *

**(OW! Never mind, Sam just hit me again with her shoe)**

* * *

My name is Heather Lan, my best friends are Samantha 'Sam' Sims and Fern Onlias. We are all half Spanish and half English. Sam is Mexican and Canadian, Fern is Peruvian and American and I am Colombian and American. Fern and Sam both have Blond hair but Sam's eyes are a stormy grey and Fern's are a rainy blue. My hair is black, like night black and sea green eyes. What else, uh, oh we are the only ones in the school that know Spanish. We are obsessed with Greek mythology. I am the team captain for the swim team. Without Sam and Fern, I would have failed grade 4,5,6 and would be failing grade 7. Um… My only other friend is Edward Williams. He isn't really a friend, more of a classmate who won't leave me alone and is always worried and has to be protected by me from the bullies in our class. That's about it for my life. Yeah. Well the trouble started when I had a dream.

* * *

**(Sam: WHAT DREAM YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A DREAM. NEVER MIND YOU DID TELL US. BUT… hem, you never told us this happened before _the thing_ happened. Fern: Never mind you did. Heather: Now can I get to the part where we meet _them _and find out about _that? _Thank you.)**

* * *

Now where, jeez, ok ok. To the dream. It started normally enough; I was in school, as always and there was a person beside me. But this time there was a person on my other side and beside that person and another. In total there were 20 kids, ranging from about 15-18 years of age. Across from me, because we were in a circle was, surprise, Edward. I tried to move but I couldn't. I could only listen as they talked. They were all under a banner of some kind. They were different colours and different shapes. A boy under a blue banner with a trident, one that looked a lot like me, the boy not the banner, said, " So, Edward, what do you have to say? I know that you called this meeting. Is it about the 3 half-bloods?" A murmuring broke out in the room. _Is he talking about us? That is just low, Edward. Very Low. _My dream self thought. A girl, that looked like Sam called for attention. Edward stood forward. He spoke in a way that made me feel weird. _This was the kid I protected for 4 years. Wow. He is very different. No wait. I am hallucinating. Yeah._ But I knew that I wasn't because I could never get peoples voices right in my dreams. I could never remember my dreams, or even acknowledge that I was in a dream. "Yes, Percy. But I need help. They are obsessed with Greek mythology and are getting annoyed of me." He replied. The boy under the blue banner, Percy was about to reply but the girl under the grey banner and an owl, Sam look alike, said, " Edward, stop messing around you just met them. You can't be that annoying. You just met them." _Just met them. I have known him for 4 years. _"I, uh, I, hum…" Ed stuttered. The girl under the pink banner, that also had a dove, said "Edward, how long have you known them?" Her voice was so convincing that I said "For 4 years." I didn't think they would hear me but some how one of them did. Before he could say anything though, Edward replied. "For 4 years, Piper." Chaos broke out. Edward hid behind his chair. A girl under a red banner, and a bloody spear, yelled at him, " 4 years, Edward. We could have used them in the Titan and Giant wars!" "Stop!" A guy under a green banner with a green leaf yelled. " One of them is here." He pointed at me. I started to wake up. " What the Hades, Edward?" I managed to yell before I woke up. When I opened my eyes, Sam was sitting on me and Fern was about to dump water on my face. "Awww… I was so ready to splash water on your face." Fern said pouting. _" Porque querías hacer eso, Fern? Tu sabes que a mi me gusta el agua." _ I said smirking.

* * *

**(A/N I am Colombian, so I know Spanish. I will _not_ translate it. If you want to know what they say search it up or PM me. I will also use Spanish terms.)**

* * *

If you know Fern, she gets a little mad at me when I talk in Spanish, since I sound Spanish when I talk in Spanish, but she sounds like a _gringo_ talking in Spanish. Sam too. _" Si, pero todavía quería ver tu cara." _ She replied with some difficulty. Sam giggled. I shot her a look that said _what are you looking at?_ _"Seria muy chistos." _She replied giggling even more. I had to clamp my hand over mouth to stop her from laughing too loudly. Last time she laughed too loudly, we woke up the dorm beside us. While we were on laundry duty. So we got another month of laundry duty. 2 more weeks and we wouldn't have to do laundry duty. My dream still bothered me. I thought about tell Sam and Fern but decided against it. We had too much to worry about. "Heather? What's wrong? Is everything all right?" Sam asked her voice full of concern. Sam and Fern were the only ones who ever knew something was wrong. I would get this far away look that meant that I would be in deep thought. It was unusual because I would always be joking. Depressed but joking. Why was I always depressed? You will find out later when I have my flash

* * *

**(—OW! Ok I won't tell them! Jeez. If you kept doing that I will tell sdhgdfjkjhdsk. Pugh. Sam just put her hand over my mouth. Whoa. Watch it. I have Tidlewave in my pocket. Ok Good. Now back to the story.)**

* * *

As we walked down to the laundry room, I thought about my feelings. Now that I thought about it, Edward also knew what I was feeling, like all the time. _Gods of Olympus, I hate that guy._ I thought as we walked down to the laundry room. To my surprise, Edward was there already starting on it. I forgot that he had gotten into trouble the day we did so he also had laundry duty as well. That just made me hate him more. I wasn't think when this happened, but I walked up to him and as he was stuttering a hi, I slapped him across his cheek, sending him across the room in pain. Sam and Fern immediately held me back. "Heather, why did you do that?" Sam exclaimed in surprise. I reluctantly told them my dream. At the end, Edward was standing very surprised. Sam and Fern also went over and slapped him to. I was about to go over as well when he shouted in Greek. I stopped in my tracks. I had understood what he said,_ " _Σταματήστε! Μπορώ να εξηγήσω_, Stop! I can explain." _He must have been really desperate because after he said it he started muttering. "Holy Styx! Why did I do that? Grover will kill me. Percy will kill me. Chiron will kill me. Why, why, why did I do that?" You would either have to be crazy or us. We heard him say Chiron. As in the mythological centaur that trained the most famous Greek heroes. We glanced at each other and nodded. We picked him up and threw him in the supplies closet. I know that 3 grade sevens picking up another grade seven seems impossible. But the fact that we are on the swim team and he is smaller than us, made that possible. When he was thrown in we also jumped in as the teachers passed. When we looked back at him he was whimpering and crying softly. I felt so guilty. I kneeled down and hugged him. He started to calm down. After he finished crying, he stood up but my rebellious spirit back, pushed him into the chair. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked. Then he saw our glares. I am not bragging when I say this but we have really scary glares, once we escaped cleaning the stables by glaring at a teacher. "Oh that… well. Um… Can I let _them_ explain it to you?" We shared confused glances at each other. _Them? _Who were _Them_? We had a quick conversation in Spanish that went something like this.

* * *

Fern: _Ellos? Quienes pueden ser?_

Sam: Yo no se, pero lo que si se es que nosotros somos locos.

Heather: Le preguntamos? O no. No le vamos a preguntar a el. Esperemos a Ellos.

* * *

After our conversation, we turned back to see Edward staring at something behind us. We turned to see claw marks. We opened the door, ignoring the look Edward was sending us. A giant dog was standing there, as if waiting for us. Not a dog. A hellhound. Not a hellhound, three hellhounds. Around us the shadows seem to expand and contracted, like it was breathing. Edward scrambled to the sink. He somehow made a rainbow and was fumbling for something when the hellhound decided to charge at him. I yelled at him to get away, when a blue glow surround me. I noticed that both Sam and Fern had a similar glow, only theirs was grey. Edward pushed a button near the sink, momentarily pausing in his search. Then there were weapons on the wall. But only three. A dagger, a sword and a bow. Sam grabbed the bow; Fern, the dagger and I chose the sword. We launched into full battle mode. I sliced the hellhound closest to Edward, I protected him as he kept looking for whatever he was looking for. Fern was attacking one to the right, Sam to the left. I pushed mine forward. Slowly it moved backwards. Fern and Sam had similar ideas. "Finally! Percy Jackson, Camp-Half Blood." Edward shouted behind me. I pushed Hellhound 1, as Sam pushed Hellhound 2 and Fern Hellhound 3. The shadow expanded one last time and 6 people came out. All of them were from my dream. All the hellhounds went backwards at once; we all stabbed at then, and exploded in a cloud of sand and dust. Before my burst of energy faded, we all grabbed Edward and raced out of there, towards our dorm. The people had looks of confusion. Before they could figure out where we had gone, we disappeared.

* * *

**So how was it. I would like to say that I will only post the next chapter once I get 3 reviews from 3 different people that AREN'T my friends. One review per person. Until then.**

**Adios ~ Hay's Meadow.**


	2. The Meeting, The Anger and The Nicknames

**A/N: Yay! I updated! After my friends, Snapple3077 and Purplicouspolkadot, reminded me over and over again, I updated. This chapter might be a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any canon characters. Those all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The meeting, the anger and the nicknames.

Heather's POV

Why is it that when someone is being chased, they get lost. Instead of running to the dorm room, we ran to the third level swimming pool, reserved for swim team only. Everyone would be at classes, and the next swim practices won't be until Friday. We ran into the girl's locker room, not caring that Edward was still with us. We threw him on the floor and locked the door. When he got over his shock, he went and tried to open the door. We wouldn't let him. "Ok, Ed. Spill. Who are those people? Why were there hellhounds at school? Who are you and what do you want?" Fern asked angrily. Fern isn't one to get mad easily. But when she is mad, she is **mad.** Together we gave him our famous, '_Tell-me-what-I-want-to-know-or-you-will-get-a-broken-nose' _glares. He whimpered and we were all reminded that there are better things to do. Like how in Hades, are we going to get out? Sam's face lights up, like she does whenever she gets an A+ on a test… or when she gets a crazy idea (that usually I suggest but isn't really that useful until Sam brings it up.) "_Te acuerdas, el túnel que encontramos en grado 4? Podemos user eso." _Sam said, a triumphant look in her face.

* * *

**(Yes, you did. Like you have right now. Stop laughing Fern, you get the same look as well.)**

* * *

"Great idea, Sam!" Fern exclaims, the same look in her eyes. If you didn't know them as well as I do, you would think they are sisters. You see, when we were in grade 4, we found a tunnel that lead straight up and above the swimming pool. We devised a plan. One of us would go up the tunnel with Edward and wait. One would be half way up. And one would be at the door, luring them in. Once they were all in. The one above the swimming pool would drop down and lock them in, the rest would follow. That would buy us enough time to get our stuff and leave. Fern would look out with Edward, because she isn't scared to push him in. Sam would be in the middle because she climbs fast and would help me up if I didn't climb fast enough. And I would lure them because I know how to bribe people.

* * *

**(Yes I ****do. Remember that time I made Katie prank the Stolls because she didn't want to get in trouble for getting caught by the harpies. Ahhh, good times.)**

* * *

In this, Edward would be the bribe. We all got in position. I ran back to the laundry room. Halfway there I meet up with the 6 mysterious kids 5 of them were about 16-18, one was about 15. There were 2 girls and 4 boys. One girl was the Sam look-alike. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, with a tan and lots of scars. The other girl had the same tan and lots of scars look, as did all of them except for the 15 year old. She had short black hair and a circlet surrounding her forehead and a soft glow that made her look godly. One boy had a small goatee and a hat on. He had crutches and a small limp. Another boy has blond hair and electric blue eyes, like the girl. The 15-year-old boy had pale skin and black eyes. You could almost imagine them as dark voids. The last boy surprised me the most. He was Percy. He hair look windswept and his eyes were filled with the most unlikely of things, half happy half sad. I crashed in to Percy. The good news: he got me before I fell. The bad news: He caught my arm in a really uncomfortable position. A sickening crack was heard. I yelped slightly. I stumbled to get out of his grip. He wouldn't let me. "Hey, calm down, we just want to talk. I don't want to hurt you. Or well… even more." He said looking at my shoulder. "Hey Jason," the girl with the short hair said to the guy with the blond hair, "We should have brought your girlfriend, Piper." Jason blushed. Piper, I remembered, was the girl under the pink banner. "I have Edward. Well… we have Edward. I'll take you to him just as long as you don't hurt us." I said remembering my part of the plan. _Sam, I am going to get you back for this,_ I thought darkly. "I don't believe that. I think that you are making us walk into a trap." the blond one said. I gave her my stare. She gasped and took a step back. "I am not. My shoulder is broken maybe dislocated, where would I go? My best chance would be the stables on the ground floor in the east wing."

* * *

**(That was part of the plan)**

* * *

I replied angrily. "If,"I said, "I am going to lead you into a trap, you have my word that after, I will listen to what you have to say. And trust me, I don't trust you or anyone." She looked like she was going to reply but the pale kid beat her. "Fine, We'll follow you, but first we want to know names." His tone didn't surprise me. After 8 years in the system, I got used to people threatening me.

* * *

**(Yeah, That did happen a lot.)**

* * *

"Fine, My name is Hannah. And yours?" I replied my voice seething with anger. Percy must have noticed because he let go of my arm and stepped between his group and me. "I am Percy, The Wise Girl is Annabeth, Death Breath is Nico, Sparky is Jason, Pinecone Face is Thalia and Goat Boy is Grover." He said pointing at said people. Death Breath? Pinecone Face? Who came up with these nicknames? "Don't forget that you're Kelp Head and Seaweed Brain." Thalia said laughing. Everyone but Nico laughed with her. He just simply said, "Hannah isn't your real name. If our information is correct, which it is, your name is Heather." I was surprised at how much Edward had said. "Fine, but for your information Death Breath," He flinched at the use of his nickname, "I don't care how correct your information is, and I just want you to leave me alone." I got angrier by the second. I started to walk to the pool but Percy grabbed my left arm. I winced slightly. "Take us with you." He let go and I started to walk. They had no choice but to follow me.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Short right? Well I was having a bit of writer's block tying to right this chapter. I will try to update sooner.**

**Adios ~ Hay's Meadow.**


	3. The Failure, The Discovery and The Truth

**A/N: HI GUYS! I know I haven't updated since... what... April? But I'm back and let me introduce my beta purplicouspolkadot! She isn't here right now, but has beta-ed my story, as she will be doing from now on. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO I only own my characters**

Chapter 3: The Failure, The Discovery and The Truth

Sam's POV

**(Fern: Hey, Heather, Do you want to spar for a while? I could use practice.)**

**(Heather: Sure, I wonder how long you're going last this time. It's been forever since I last spared against you.)**

**(Fern: *sigh* Let's go before I change my mind.)**

**(Sam: Hi guys! Sam here. I have been reading what Heather has been typing, and it seems like she is talking to herself. Just to clarify, she isn't. We have been talking to her the whole time. While she is gone I think I'll write the next chapter. And I, unlike her, will not talk in between.)**

As Heather left to get the weird people, who seemed nice, I thought about what Edward said. Could my secret come out into the open? I'd have to talk to Edward. And fast. Luckily he was waiting until Fern called him.

"Edward! Come to the end and I won't push you out!"

Fern wasn't known to keep her promises. He paled and was about to follow when I stopped him.

"Edward, why are they here? What do they want?" I asked him in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Sam, they don't know. I was supposed to say everything, but I wouldn't betray you like that." He explained kindly. " Now. I should go before Fern does throw me out." He said, his eyes widening. I laughed lightly. That is definitely something that Fern would do. I told him to go ahead and that I would catch up. As I was climbing through the tunnel, I thought about my past. If Heather and Fern, no, if anyone found out, I would be in some serious trouble. I started to think of my past, my mom… my dad… I shook my head. I couldn't risk a flashback now. Just as I got into position, I heard noise in the hallway.

Footsteps that were coming closer and chattering voices. It was a miracle that the teachers didn't catch us. I gave the signal to Fern and Heather.1 high pitched short whistle, then 2 low pitched short whistles and finally 1 long high-pitched whistle. Fern replied with 2 long high-pitched and a low-pitched short one, meaning that she was ready and in position. Heather and the people speed up and in a few seconds they turned the corner.

There were 6 people in total, 2 girls and 4 boys. The girls were arguing but I was too far away to hear what they were arguing about. 3 of the boy were arguing about who's dad was better. One of the girls decided to join in. The other boy had crutches. He and the girl who wasn't arguing were talking quietly. Heather suddenly turned and kicked the boy's crutches out from under him. Then she proceeded to try and punch the girl but only succeeded in falling on top of the Emo Boy. He fell over and she rolled off of him and then tripped the girl with black hair. By that time, the other seemed to get over their shock. The blond haired guy lunged for her as she jumped up and fell on top of him. The black haired boy lunged at her too but she rolled out of the way. Everyone was on the floor other than the final girl. Heather jumped up as she tried to catch her. Heather lunged and tackled the blond girl. As she was on the floor she turned around to see the black haired boy pointing a sword at her throat.

"How did you do that? No one can beat us that easily." He told her genuinely surprised. Heather simply glared at him and tried to move away.

"Well it wasn't hard, considering the fact that you were surprised. Also, why is Thalia pulling at Death Breath's feet?" She said, carefully raising her voice at the end. He turn around and she quickly pulled the sword out of his hand and sliced at him. He stepped back quickly and Heather took that as her cue to run to the girls change room. I quickly went to help her into the tunnel and together we went to the top and sat with Fern. She was breathing heavily. It was obvious that stunt had taken a lot out of her.

"Heather, How did you do that?" Fern asked quietly so that they couldn't hear our voices.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Gods, I just wanted to get away from them. I think that they are crazy, they were arguing about who's dad was better and they kept using the names Hades, Jupiter, Zeus, and Poseidon. It was weird and freaky." She told us. Edward chose that time to speak up.

"Heather? Where is the sword?"

"Which one? The one that you gave me or the one I took from Percy?" She seemed to get over her anger at him.

"The one from Percy." He replied, seemingly happy that she wasn't yelling at him anymore. His face looked relaxed but still a little tense. Just as Heather was going to say something, the guy Percy began to speak.

"Hey guys do you hear that? Grover do you smell anything?" As we were talking they had obviously stood up. The guy with crutches was smelling the air. Then he focused on our hiding spot above the pool. after a while, he looked back around the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Heather looked at Fern and then at me. They went to the locker room where Heather had ran in. We waited for what seemed like forever, but really was 2 minutes. They didn't come out of the locker room. Fern was trying to shift, to get into a more comfortable position, when the hatch opened up underneath her. She didn't scream, but you could see the fear in her eyes. She grabbed the edge. The sound of her hitting the edge echo around the room.

"Help…" She spoke so softly I almost didn't hear her. Heather looked at her and she nodded. Then she let go. I know what you're thinking, "WHY THE HADES DID SHE DO THAT?! SHE COULD DIE?!" Well, 2 years ago, when we first found the tunnel, a grade niner taught us how to jump down and land in the water with minimal sound, well the least noisy you could get when fall from 10 feet up, and minimal pain. Fern dropped and land in the water. You could barely see her figure while she swam to shore. I followed after her. Then, once I was at the shore and trying to dry myself off as much as I could, with Fern beside me, Edward jumped. Heather must have pushed him because his arms were flailing and he was screaming. Then he plopped into the water with a huge splash. Ouch… That must have hurt. Heather was so busy laughing that she fell through the hole. Luckily, she knew what to do and closed the hatch as she fell. Surprisingly, she didn't land super hard. She landed like Fern and I did. Well, she was the swimming captain and on the dive team for a reason. Edward had enough sense to swim out of the way. She pulled him to shore. After a few seconds of sitting there she was damp. Not dry but damp. She was grinning like a madman. Or in her case a mad woman. That was before she started laughing. Her laugh, was not only crazy on so many levels, it was infectious. Soon, we were all rolling on the floor laughing. Fern almost slipped back into the pool but Edward pulled her away. Once we all calmed down, I noticed somethings. By the door leading into the locker room, the mysterious group was coming out. I nudged Fern, who nudged Heather, who looked up. The group saw us and froze. They looked so super tense, Heather stood up slowly. Fern followed, pulling up Edward, who was frozen on the ground. I stood up. They hadn't moved. It was a still silence. I had almost forgotten our weapons, that were drying at the side of the pool, until I noticed the punk girl's bow on her back. I looked at Heather and I knew that she knew too. Fern was inching back slowly. She didn't turn her back. When I looked back at the group, they had their weapons and looked like they were waiting for something. At that moment I saw something. I quickly tapped my hand to my side in morse code, telling Heather and Fern that they weren't going to attack unless we had our weapons. They were honorable fighters, they wouldn't fight an opponent who was unarmed. Fern came back up with our weapons. My dagger was ready. Fern had her quiver on her back and had her bow at the ready. Heather had 2 swords in her hand. One was the one that Edward had given her, the other, well you know which one that was. We all stood ready. Edward was pushed behind Heather and The guys with crutches was pushed behind Percy, who was without his sword. He looked murderous at the sight of his sword, but just below the mask of hate, you could see the surprise, as if something was supposed to happen but it didn't. We all took one look at each other, sizing the others up. One look and we all charged. Miraculously, our team didn't do so badly. We held our own. The major difference was that they weren't trying to hurt us, but we were. Not kill, just injure. The punk girl finally got a hit. She hit Fern with a rock arrow to the gut. I got overpowered by the blonds. Heather was holding up fine till she saw us go down. She fought harder but she was no match for the black haired boys. Somehow, Percy got his weapon back. The Emo kid was try his hardest not hurt Heather. She had for some reason ticked him off. The blond girl came over to me. I tried to scramble away, grab my knife, anything to get away, but the blond guy pulled me up and put his gold sword to my throat. The punk girl had Fern trapped, with her hunting knife poised at her throat. Edward was talking with the guy. Yeah. He will be known as the guy from now on. You know who he is. The blond girl gestured to the people holding us captive. They pulled us roughly over to Heather, who was still fighting. An opening for her was found. The Emo kid was going to take a moment to catch his breath, Heather lunged for him and he tripped. Then she kicked his sword out of his hand and rolled towards Percy. He tried to stab her, but she sliced upwards and he his hand. Once again she gained possession of his sword. She took a step back and saw us.

"Let. Them. Go." She said calmly, but knowing her, she was anything but calm. Heather glared at them.

"Thalia, Jason, I said. Let. Them. GO!" Heather yelled the last part. The pool started to shift. Percy looked at the blond girl and said "Let them go you guys." Thalia grumbled but let go of Fern. Jason let go of me. We picked up our weapons and stood beside Heather. Fern was rubbing her throat where Thalia had drawn a bit of blood.

"GODS OF OLYMPUS WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?" Heather yelled at them. The guy stepped forwards.

"Please, Heather, we only want what's best for you."

" How do you know what's best for me, Grover. You've only just met me. I'm sure Nico there would love to kill me." Heather replied. Yay, we know the names of five people now. Note the sarcasm.

"No, he wouldn't. Right, Nico? Tell her." Grover said back, not shaken at her answer. The Emo Kid, Nico, stepped forwards, gritting his teeth.

"I won't kill you Heather. I- Gods of Olympus, Annabeth talk with her because I honestly can't anymore." He started out well but ended with a big FAIL. The blond girl, Annabeth stepped forward as Nico stepped back.

"Heather, trust us when we say this, but you are in danger. It's not safe here."

"What are you talking about? Hades, all of you are creeping me out!" Heather said waving her swords. "You people are crazy! Edward, how could you side with them?" That was when I noticed that Edward was on their side, bowing his head in shame. He was about to say something, but thought better of it. We stayed there for a while, no movement. Heather against Percy, group against group. Finally, after 5 minutes of staring, Heather sighed. She turned to us and we started to walk out. Just before we could, an arrow pierced the wall beside us. Heather didn't turn, she just sighed. Then she raised her voice.

"I guess you are going to try to kill us. Right, Thalia?" She turn and looked at the black haired teen. Her electric blue eyes were shining with hate. The arrow must have been meant to intimidate us, but it didn't do anything. Her arm was back and there wasn't any arrow there. She looked like she just fired.

"Fine, if you want to talk, then talk. You get 2 minutes." Fern snarled. Annabeth looked relieved at a chance to talk.

"Well, where do we start?," She mused. "I know, if you must know the gods of Olympus are real and you are all demigods." The moment she said that, we all froze. Fern looked like she had been shot. I tried to look surprised, but I was most likely failing. I always knew that. Heather looked shocked, then calm, then angry. Her hand curled into a ball. She was about to say something, when a force pushed us forward. The last thing I remember was seeing, before I lost consciousness, was 5 hellhounds and 2 cyclops. Oh, we are in some deep schist...

**A/N: So that was chapter 3... What do you think? BTW, if you haven't noticed, I have a new story coming up. I am still missing 3 OC's and the actual chapter might come later than expected because I might write a few chapters first before posting. The reason I was away was procrastination. And school. And other stuff. So yeah... **

**Reviews:**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the update was so late.**

**Naruto3456: I'm happy you like my story! Sorry I didn't update for a while.**

**That's all I think...**

**So Bye...**

**~ Music**


	4. The Chapter, The AN and The SORRY

HI GUYS!, Sorry, this is an AN chapter. When I joined , I told myself that I would never do an AN chapter. But the thing is, I'm re-doing my story. I've gotten help from my friends and beta, and have come to a decision that I will be rewriting this story. Also, I want to change the name for my other story (I'm trying to get idea's for that one) because I don't like the name. So yeah, I will be rewriting this story, I'm working on my other one,I have 2 new ideas for fanfics, and yeah, that's about it. So Yeah... Ok THANKS! BYEEEEEEEE!


End file.
